Caught in a War
by Neko Nico Ni
Summary: Vampires and Werewolves are at war and humans are stuck in the middle. With each side fighting over territory they begin to fight over who has the right to the humans. Yugi the leader of a resistance to both sides and best slayer known to supernatural kind. What happens to the resistance when Yugi is taken by the king and queen of vampires?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey! I know I really need to update. And I'm going to! I'm working on all my stories at once so bare with me! I'll do a huge update spam where all my stories are updated at once! For now please enjoy this new story! I love it!

I don't own yugioh!

Yugi ran as fast as he could. He needed to get to the camp, but he also needed to make sure the werewolves lost his sent first. A river, he needed to find a river. Panting he ran faster.

Once he found a river he went into it. He took a deep breath before going completely under. He hoped they passed quickly. After holding his breath as long as he could he slowly came above water. Sighing in relief he watched the werewolves run off.

He got out of the river and ran to the camp. There he found Ryou doing the laundry. Yugi sighed and went to him.

"Hey got any dry clothes for me?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah in your tent. Why do-" Ryou turned and froze. "You're soaking wet!"

"really? I haven't noticed." Yugi said rolling his eyes going to his tent. He grabbed clean dry clothes and changed before coming back out.

"ok why were you soaking wet?" Ryou asked as he continued doing the laundry.

"I had to hide in a river to lose some wolves." Yugi said handing him his wet clothes.

"Did they lose your sent?"

"Yeah. Thankfully. Have Malik and Amane gotten back yet?"

"No and I'm getting worried. It's almost nightfall." Ryou began hanging the clothes to dry.

"if they don't get back In a half hour I'll go out for them. What about the groups?"

"The first and second group have taken down a small pack of wolves and a coven of vampires."

"And grandpa?"

"It doesn't look good Yugi." Ryou looked at him with pity.

"He'll make it. I know he will. I just need to get more medicine." Yugi was determined to save his grandfather. He had been sick for a long time now and he was Yugi's only family left.

"You can't keep risking getting captured." Ryou pleaded.

"Ryou would you not do it for Amane?"

"Yes but-"

"But nothing. Grandpa is my family. I won't lose him that easily."

"Ok I get it. Did you find any supplies?"

Yugi shook his head sighing. "No. If I could just go out at night-"

"No. You know we don't go away from this camp at night. It's too dangerous."

"Come on Ryou. You know the vampires don't go out at night. That's a myth."

"It's not just vampires Yugi. Its both vampires and werewolves. They have scouts that go out searching for any more resistance. No. We stay here at night." Ryou walked away putting an end to the conversation. Yugi sighed and went to check on his grandfather.

Yugi went to his grandfather's tent and entered. "Grandpa?"

"Yugi my boy. Come in come in." Solomon said before coughing.

Yugi went to him. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A bit." Solomon said.

"Are you lying?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi.."

"Grandpa please. I need the truth."

Solomon sighed. "Alright. I have gotten worse."

"I'm gonna get more medicine."

"Yugi you can't keep risking yourself."

"I won't lose you Grandpa. I can't."

"You won't. I'm gonna be ok but you can't keep going into territories. Now promise me you won't."

"Grandpa-"

"No promise me."

Yugi looked down. "I promise."

"Good now go do your chores."

"Yes sir." Yugi went to gather water and wood. He hated having to give up on his only hope of saving his grandfather. Just the thought of losing the man hurt Yugi more than anything. He'd rather be drained by a vampire or mauled by a werewolf before he lost him.

A half hour passed and Amane and Malik still weren't back. Ryou was pacing panicked. Yugi had just finished his chores.

"Ryou come on we need to go search for them." Yugi said grabbed some daggers.

"But your grandfather." Ryou said. "We can't leave him alone."

"Jonouchi will be back soon. He's always back by sundown." Yugi handed him a dagger. "Where did Amane and Malik go?"

"Main southern territory." Ryou said.

"Ok werewolves. We'll need to cover our sents." Yugi said.

"There's some stink weeds a few yards from camp."

"Alright let's cover ourselves in it and get going. We'll also take some for Amane and Malik."

Ryou nodded before they left. They covered themselves before grabbing some for the others. It took them 20 minutes but the finally got to the pack's territory.

"Ok where?" Yugi asked.

"They were focused on getting meats." Ryou said.

"Alright." Yugi had been to this territory enough to know the easiest place to steal meat from. He hoped they would be there.

When they came to the building they found it filled with wolves. Yugi mentally cursed. They needed to find a way In without getting caught. He saw the front and back doors were guarded but there was an open window. He motioned for Ryou to follow before they went for it. Ryou boosted Yugi in before jumping in himself. They landed in an empty room.

"Lets check everywhere but stay together." Yugi whispered. Ryou nodded as they began looking.

"Please just let us go!" Amane's panicked voice came. Yugi looked to Ryou and nodded. Ryou nodded back. They followed the voices.

"Why should we? We caught you stealing our food, you are in our territory." a voice growled.

"W-we just needed food." Amane cried.

"Leave her alone mutt!" Malik growled.

"And what if I don't? What are you going to do about it?" the unfamiliar voice sneered. Yugi peeked in to find that it was only one wolf. He got Ryou's attention and pointed to himself then the wolf. He then pointed to Ryou and their friends. Ryou nodded understanding and they snuck in.

They were chained and Amane was in the corner crying. Malik was pinned to the ground glaring up at the wolf. He didn't struggle or try to get free. Malik hated showing any kind weakness and struggling to get free would show fear which is weakness.

Yugi ran in and tackled the wolf. Thankfully he was in his human form or Yugi would have been mauled immediately. They struggled against each other on the floor as Ryou began to free Amane and Malik.

"B-Big brother." Amane cried.

"Shh it's going to be ok." Ryou assured.

"W-we failed." she hugged him the second she was unchained.

"Shh It's ok. The camp will understand." Ryou soothed.

"Any day you want to unchain me would be nice." Malik growled.

"Yeah yeah I'm getting to to you." Ryou said before he unchain him.

"You smell human. What did you put on yourself?" the wolf glared down at Yugi who was pinned.

"None of your business fleabag." Yugi growled glaring up at him.

"I'll make it my business." he said before he turned wolf still pinning Yugi. Yugi knew he was screwed now. There was no way he could fight a fully turned werewolf. The wolf moved a paw onto Yugi's chest and pressed down causing his claws to dig into Yugi chest as the teen struggled to breathe. "I'm going to ask once more. What did you coat yourself with?"

"N-none...of...your...business." Yugi managed. He winced as the paw pressed harder. "R-Ryou. Mal." he struggled against the weight.

"Ryou give me your dagger." Malik said. A moment later the weight was off Yugi's chest. He gasped in air before he scooted back as far as he could. He watched as Malik tackled the wolf and shoved the dagger into its chest directly above the heart.

"Yugi!" Ryou caught his attention. Yugi looked at him. "We need to go. Can you run?"

"I-I think so." Yugi said pulling himself up.

The four of them ran out the way Ryou and Yugi got in. Malik supported Yugi. "Wait we need to coat Amane and Mal."

"Right." Ryou took out the stink weed and gave to the two of them. They covered themselves in it.

"Ew." Amane groaned.

"I know it stinks but it'll keep any wolves and vampires from smelling us." Ryou said.

"Let's go. Arthur is going to be furious with us for not being home by sundown." Malik said. They made their way back to the camp without any more problems. When they came to the camp it was filled with people. Malik's brother and sister were back along with Jonouchi and his sister Serenity.

"Ishizu! We need your help!" Malik called urgently. Yugi was losing blood rapidly from the gashes the wolf's claws made.

Ishizu, Malik's older sister came over with their older brother Odion. "What happened!?" she yelled as Odion lifted Yugi into his arms.

"W-werewolf." Yugi said wincing.

"The wolf pressed his paw down on Yugi's chest. Its claws cut into him." Malik said.

"Odion let's go. We must get the blood to stop flowing before Vampires get attracted." Ishizu said before they took Yugi to the three siblings' tent. Malik followed close behind. "Malik water. Odion bandages. Go!" Ishizu ordered. The boys immediately got to work as Amane and Ryou entered. "I can't have this many people in here. One of you stays to comfort him. The other goes to tell his grandfather."

"You stay big brother. I'll go tell grandpa." Amane said. Ryou nodded before Amane left.

Malik came back with water and Ishizu tore Yugi's blood soaked shirt off. She tore it up to use the clean parts. Soaking those parts in water she started to clean Yugi's chest. Yugi hissed in pain as Ruou took his hand.

"Is he going to turn?" Malik asked.

"No he has to be purposely turned. This was simply to harm him." Ishizu said as she cleaned him. Once Odion got back with the bandages and the blood stopped he held Yugi up while Ishizu wrapped his center.

"What the were you thinking?" Arthur stormed in with his granddaughter behind him. "You could have been turned killed or enslaved!"

"We needed to get Amane and Malik." Yugi said looking away.

"Do you think this is a game!?"

"No."

"Then why do you insist on putting yourself and others in danger!? We are humans stuck In the middle of a war between Werewolves and Vampires! We can't lose anyone due to stupid decisions!" Arthur looked like any moment his head was going to explode.

"Grandpa calm down." Rebecca said softly.

Arthur took a deep breath. "You are supposed to be the next leader of the resistance Yugi. Start acting like one."

"Maybe I don't want to be the leader." Yugi muttered.

"Here's a news flash. You don't have a choice. Your father was the leader before he and your mother...passed. You have to take over once you come of age. Deal with it and grew up." Arthur then left.

Rebecca sighed. "Yugi I get why you did it but you of all people should know better." she left following her grandfather.

"They're right Yugi." Ishizu said. "You must start behaving as the leader should. You have a year left before you turn 18 and become the leader. What will you do then? You can't just go wandering off. You'll have rades to command people will depend on you. _A lot_ of people."

"I get it." Yugi practically growled.

"Do you? Because I really don't think you do." Ishizu crossed her arms.

"I do! I understand people, families will depend on my leadership and my decisions. What I don't get is why _I_ have to be leader! Just because my father was leader doesn't mean I have to be! Isn't monarchy what we're fighting?" Yugi asked.

"No. We're fighting for _our_ freedom. The way both vampires and werewolves see it is humans don't have a right to freedom. Like we're nothing but slaves. You're right it sucks that you have to be leader but it would be hell for any children who would be slaves if you didn't take over. You need to learn that this is about more than just you."

Yugi sighed. "Alright I get it."

"Here take this medicine. It'll take the pain away. Your bandages will have to be changed often until the wounds are healed." Ishizu handed him a pill and small cup of water. Yugi nodded and took the pill.

"Thanks Ishizu." Yugi said softly.

"Look Yugi we don't mean to be harsh but you need to face reality. We aren't just worried about your grades anymore." Ishizu said.

"Yeah I know." Yugi climbed off the bed. "Thanks. Now I'm gonna go get lectured by my grandfather." he didn't wait for a response. Yes He understood what the problem was. He was a 17 year old human who was going to be the leader of the human resistance. He knew what they were fighting. Blood suckers and fleabags. Vampires and Werewolves have been out in the open for 5years now and at war for 4 of those years.

Yugi would never forget the gathering of humans for slaves on both sides. Wolves wanted them for pets and vampires wanted them for their blood. He was 12 when all this started. When vampires came to Domino they began taking humans. Those who were too sick they killed. Yugi's parents managed to sneak themselves and him out.

They found Ryou and Amane hiding under a bridge. After taking them in they got Yugi's grandfather. They got him away and then went into the woods. Soon the 6 of them came to a camp.

The camp started out small. It was those six along with Jonouchi and his sister, Malik and his siblings, and Arthur with Rebecca. Yugi was glad all of his friends got away.

Shaking the memory away he entered his grandfather's tent. "Hi grandpa."

"Well now. It's my grandson who doesn't listen." Solomon said.

Yugi sighed. "Grandpa-"

"No I'm talking. I told you to stop putting yourself at risk and you went out at night right after I said that. Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

"Yes but-"

"But nothing. You disobeyed me. You put yourself and others in danger and-"

"We were saving others!" Yugi interrupted.

"What?"

"Ryou and I went out to search for Amane and Malik. We couldn't wait for one of the slayers to get back and search for them. If we had Malik would be dead."

"Yugi I understand but you and Ryou could have been hurt or worse."

"I know but we couldn't just take the chance of losing them. Amane is all Ryou has left and you know how Ishizu and Odion would have reacted if they lost Malik."

Solomon sighed. "You need to learn that being leader is more than a title."

"I know being leader means i need to make sure everyone makes it back safe at the end of every day. I was doing what's right and if that means going again what you all see as being a leader than so be it." without another word he left. he ignored the calls for training and went right to his own tent he once shared with his parents. he sighed as he sat on the makeshift bed and picked up the picture of his parents.

he wiped his tears away and held the picture close. "I really miss you guys."  
Dinner was coming but he didn't feel very hungry. Its not as though they had that much food anyways. They would be better off with one less mouth to feed for a day. He laid down holding the picture close and cried himself to sleep.

 _Yugi was sitting with his friends doing their chores when the first group came running back to the camp. Solomon ran to them to check on them. "What happened? There's only half of you!"  
_ " _We got…ambushed. Barely…made it." The commander of the group panted.  
Yugi stood to go to his parents but when he couldn't find them he began to panic. "Mom! Dad!" he called running around trying to find them. This continued for 5 minutes before Solomon pulled Yugi aside.  
_" _Yugi my boy, I have something to tell you." He said sadly.  
_ " _What?" Yugi asked nervously  
_ " _Your mom and dad. Well." He sighed. "They aren't coming back."  
_ " _What? Were they captured?"  
_ " _No um they were killed. Your father by a wolf and your mother by a vampire." Solomon said pulling Yugi close.  
_ " _No. No! th-they couldn't have been! They're best fighters out of all of us!" Yugi screamed pushing him away.  
_ " _Yugi no matter how good of a fighter they each were it's still a possibility." Solomon reached for him. Yugi just backed away shaking his head.  
_ " _No!" Yugi ran to his tent that he had with his parents. All their stuff was there with his. He hated wolves and vampires. They never cared about humans. They never saw the damage they did to so many lives. "I will kill every werewolf and vampire in the world until I find the ones who killed my parents. Those two I'll torture until they beg for death."_

Yugi woke up to Malik yelling his name. looking out the screen that apparently supposed to be a window he found it was light out. Groaning he got up and changed. "Ok ok I'm coming." He went out.  
"It's about time! Come on we have to each before heading out for supplies." Malik said as he Ryou and Jonouchi were standing outside Yugi's tent waiting.  
"What supplies?" Yugi asked.  
"We need more clothes for kids and other things." Ryou said.  
"Alright. Let's go." Yugi said. Yugi grabbed his belt and put a couple daggers in it. He then took a strap for his leg under his pants. He put some small knives into it.  
"Woah slow down. We still have to eat." Ryou said.  
"Yeah man. I know I can't eat as much as I used to but I still want to eat." Jonouchi said.  
"Well while you guys are eating I'm gonna go find supplies." Yugi said walking away.  
He heard someone sigh. "You guys go eat I'm going to go talk to him try to get into his head." He heard Malik say. Next moment Malik was walking along side him. "Want to talk about it?"  
"Not particularly." Yugi said  
"Talking will help."  
"Yeah? Fine I yet again got yelled at for something that was the right thing to do. Then I got told that I need to learn how to be a proper leader which apparently I haven't been. And after that I had that damn dream again."  
"The one about how you found out?"  
"Yes. It keeps coming back. That one and the one about how I was told I have to be the next leader."  
"Maybe it's because your birthday is coming up in three months."  
"I don't care why they are coming back. I just want them to stop. I don't get any real rest. How the fuck am I supposed to be this great fucking leader to a resistance if I can't even rest at night!? How can I keep everyone safe if I can't handle a couple dreams?"  
"You don't need to handle the dreams. You need to forgive yourself." Malik grabbed his arm to stop him from walking.  
"I can't." Yugi said.  
"You can. It wasn't your fault they were killed. It's the fault of the werewolf and vampire that did it to them. If anything that should be motivating you to be a great leader. Sure your father set a high expectation because of how well the resistance was running when he was around but you aren't him. When you take over do it your way. Maybe add some things that can make it better. You are you Yugi. Not your father or mother. You won't die at the hands or paws of any supernatural."  
"What makes you say that? My father and mother were amazing fighters. They each killed hundreds of supernaturals and yet they still died by their hands."  
"Because you have so much motivation to find the killers of your parents that any supernatural standing in your way will be mauled to death first."  
Yugi sighed. Maybe Malik was right. Maybe he could make the resistance better when he becomes leader. If not he'd die trying. "Alright."  
"Alright? No more shutting people out and making stupid decisions?" Malik looked surprised.  
"Not exactly. The decisions I make aren't stupid. They are better than others want to see them as." Yugi started walking again.  
"I know. Thanks by the way. For coming for us yesterday. We would have been goners." Malik said walking next to him.  
"How did you two get caught? You never get caught Malik."  
"I know. We were doing great. We gathered as much meat as the two of us could when the wolves showed up. Only the one we fought knew about us. I think he wanted to keep us as his own personal slaves or at least Amane. He probably wanted to kill me."  
"That's probably because you didn't show weakness or fear. He didn't like that."  
Malik shrugged. "Not my problem."  
They didn't go too far from the camp sense Ryou and Jonouchi had to catch up to them. As soon as the two were done eating they met up with Yugi and Malik before the four of them went into the abandoned town close by. Domino was taken over by vampires so going back there was out of the question.  
When they came to the town each of them split went a different direction. Yugi went for bathroom supplies, Ryou went for medicine, Malik went for clothes, and Jonouchi went for any food or canned goods. Yugi grabbed a cart and went to the market. He figured it would be the best way. He put as much as he could fit. He took toilet paper, tooth paste, tooth brushes, women's supplies, shampoo and soap.  
Glancing over to the left he noticed Malik and Jonouchi had the same cart and market idea. Malik filled his cart with clothes of all sizes and Jonouchi filled his with all the food that wouldn't expire quickly. Yugi grabbed the last of what he could fit before going to the isle of chips and junk food. He knew they weren't a necessity but many of the kids would enjoy having junk food again.  
After his cart was filled he heading to the front door where Ryou met him with his own cart of medicine. They had two doctors at the camp. This made it easy to know what each medicine did. It was a big plus in the resistance.

Soon they all were done and heading home. They needed to get there in time for training. While Yugi was being trained to be leader Malik was being trained as a slayer group leader, Jonouchi was being trained as a slayer, and Ryou was training to be a doctor. Each of them needed to be the best they could.

Once home they spread everything out to everyone. After that was done they went to their training sessions. Yugi's trainer was Arthur. He wasn't exactly happy about it now. The man hadn't even listened to his side of things from the night before and he was sure Arthur would give him another lecture.

Yugi went to Arthur's tent. "Arthur. I'm here for my training."

"Come in." Arthur called.

Yugi entered. "Hi."

"Hello. Sit we need to talk before today's lesson." Arthur said. Yugi sighed but sat down. "Yugi I don't want you to think I don't understand why you did what you did. I get it. But you need to stop thinking this is some game. We are fighting for our freedom from not one monarchy but two. We are literally stuck in the middle of a war that has been going on for thousands of years."

"I do know that! But my friends were in serious trouble and I couldn't leave them out there to get killed. This is my life as well. I'm not just a leader."

"I know but you need to think of what's best for the whole resistance rather than just couples individuals."

"So what? You want me to just ignore the cry for help of say a child if it means I could risk my life? What makes my life any more important than that child's?"

"Yugi you know that's not what I meant." Arthur sighed. "Look there may come a time when you have to choose between your personal life and your life as the leader."

"Well guess what. I'd rather be mauled by a werewolf or drained by a vampire before I leave a friend behind. I'd give myself up for them. They're the few people I have left!"

"Yugi please understand."

"Oh don't worry I do. You want me to give up what I have so I can lead your little dictatorship. Well too bad. You want to know what's really motivating me? Its not my damn freedom. I could care less about that."

"Alright what is it?"

"Revenge. I want revenge on the mutt and demon that killed my parents! I want them dead! I refuse to rest until I kill them myself. And I will. I will track them down and kill them slowly and painfully. No matter what it takes."

Arthur sat there silent clearly speechless. Here was this small teen hell bent on killing two creatures that could no doubt snack in half without any effort. The boy was clearly determined but was it for the right reasons?

"Yugi revenge isn't what we're here for."

"No. Its what _I'm_ here for. I'm sorry Arthur but I'm not like my father. I won't do whatever It takes for this resistance. I'm going to find those abominations and I will destroy them. Nothing you or anyone says will change that. Now if you have a problem with It and want to choose a different leader by all means go right ahead. It would just give me more free time to track them down. If not and you still want me as the leader lets get this lesson started." Yugi stood and left the tent. He stood for a moment waiting for any reaction.

"Yugi." Arthur said coming out.

Yugi turned to him and crossed his arms. "What?"

"You will remain the leader."

"Then know that I'll run this resistance the way feel and not how my father did."

"Do you have something against your father?"

"No I loved my father. I still do. But I'm not my father. Nor will I ever be him. You and everyone else need to accept that. If you can't then well you'll hate being here."

"Fine then let's start going over what changes you want to make. Leader."

"Wait what?" Yugi looked shocked.

"The way I see it is if we don't make you leader now you'll run out on us. We'll gather all the adults and slayers go over these plans." Arthur said.

"When?"

"Tonight."

"That doesn't give me much time."

"A real leader will make the time. Are you a real leader Yugi?"

Yugi narrowed his eyes at him. "Yes."

"Then prove it. Take today to go through all your plans for this resistance then present them to us tonight."

"Fine." Yugi said walking away and going for food. He hadn't eaten yet and he knew he should eat before tonight. His friends were all training so it was just him.

Yugi came to the food tent. He noticed there was a bag of chips and a bottle of soda left for junk food. He took them when he had the chance then grabbed some canned soap to make over a fire with a spoon. After grabbing some food for his own tent he went to it.

He hated living in a damn tent. The first thing he needed to change was the living conditions of the camp. Kids shouldn't be growing up in tents. They need actual rooms and beds and toilets. The resistance needed actual training rooms and meeting rooms. That was the first change.

Yugi pulled out the stuff he needed for a fire then a notepad and pencil. He needed to plan everything out. Maybe he didn't want to be leader but it is what it is and he had to do the best he could. He could also use it to his advantage.

Being leader meant he had to make plans and look out for a lot of people. His job was to plan attacks on the supernaturals and make sure everyone got home safe. It called for brains and sometimes brawn. But if his father could do it then so could he. This resistance would make it.

"Yugi are in here?" Isis' voice came.

"Yeah it's open." Yugi called.

Isis came in. "I heard about tonight's meeting."

"News travels fast." Yugi said as he looked for some stuff.

"Are you nervous?"

"No there's nothing to be nervous about. My plans are good and whether or not people like it they will happen."

"That's not exactly a good way to see it."

Yugi shrugged. "Don't care."

"Yugi would you look at me?"

"Busy." Yugi continued looking for something.

"This is serious. You are messing with the future of a lot of people."

"You don't think I know that?" Yugi asked turning to her.

"Well not with the way you're acting." Isis crossed her arms.

"Listen. I'm not the type of person to just mess with people's lives. These plans are genuine plans that will make it easier on us. Safer for us. For all the kids. You know we have 20 kids living In this camp that are growing up without parents? 15 of those kids watched their parents either be killed or taken by those bastard supernatural. These kids deserve more than tents. There's 30 kids living in this camp and not one of them have their own home."

"The tents are the best we can do you know that."

"No it's not. These kids can have a real roof over their head. They can have real beds and real windows. These tents were supposed to be temporary. I know because I was in that very first meeting. This camp wasn't supposed to be permanent. The people who fight everyday for us need a real home. And I'm going to give it to them."

"There's too many risks. Being in a building or town can lead to more deaths. You knew we can't risk it."

"There isn't any more risk being in a building than there is in a camp. There's less. Here we deal with the risk of not only supernatural but animals too. In a building we can hook up electricity have fridges so we can have more food. We can have so much more than what we have now."

"You have big hopes. And I know you want the best for the camp but-"

"But you all refuse to see the possibilities. You all think this is camp this hell hole is all we can have all we deserve."

"That's not true!"

"Its not!? Then why do none of you want to see it!? Why do none of you want to live instead of just survive!? I'm not the one with stupid ideas. You all are the ones who refuse to give these kids a real home!" Yugi walked past her and out of the tent. He heard her follow.

"Yugi stop! You don't get it!" Isis yelled.

"No! You don't! I was one of those kids! I basically grew up without parents! Before all this shit happened I had two parents who loved just me and each other! Then shit went down and for some stupid fucking reason my father was chosen as leader! That day I lost my father then soon after my mother. She was always we need to take care of this group of kids and that group of kids. Suddenly I barely ever saw them!" Yugi knew he was causing people to stop and stare but he couldn't care less. This was bullshit. He had to be leader yet no one knew what that meant. "My parents basically forgot me! Then they were killed! I never got to say goodbye I never got to tell them I loved them! My parents did everything for this camp and they got killed! They left me behind so they could do everything to protect people they barely fucking knew! But you know the worst part!? I can't even be mad about that! Because that's who they were and I know it's what was best! I can't be mad that they wanted to help people help kids!" Yugi felt tears rushing. Isis just stood there silent. She looked shocked at Yugi's outburst.

"Yugi I didn't know." Isis said softly.

"No one does. Well did." Yugi looked away. "Just leave me alone." he muttered before walking away.

"Yugi." Isis said sadly.

Yugi shook his head as he went to make a fire. He hated how everyone acted like this whole thing was the end of the world. Now everyone knew about how he felt about his parents. Of course he loved them but they forgot him. They were never around for him. Yugi started making his fire.

"What happened?" Yugi looked up to see Amane.

"Nothing." Yugi said looking back to his fire. He started throwing small things on it to keep it going.

"Well I know that's not true." Amane sat down next to him. "You need to talk about it."

Yugi opened his can and put it on the fire. As soon as the soap was warm enough he used some sticks to pull the can off. He grabbed his spoon and started eating. "It doesn't matter."

"You're my friend. Let me help."

Yugi shook his head. "You can't."

"Why don't you let anyone in?"

"Because I can't."

"Yes you can. All you have to do open up."

"Amane I get you're trying to help but you can't." Yugi finished his soup and put the can in the pile for re-use. He then put out the fire and went to his tent. Amane followed him. "I'm going out. Let Ryou and Malik know I'll be back for the meeting." he grabbed his belt of daggers and left without looking back.

A/N: There it is! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave comments!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the latest chapter of Caught in a War! I really love this story. Hope you enjoy! Leave reviews!**

He didn't know where was going. He just knew he needed to get away from the camp. Being hounded by so many people can push a person away. Eventually they have enough of it and just have to leave. With his mind distracted Yugi didn't notice the vampires coming until one of them appeared in front of him.

"Well now. Look what we found." the vampire smirked.

"Get out of my way." Yugi growled. "Unless you want to die."

"You think you can kill me? Kill us?"

Yugi looked around to find he was surrounded by vampires. He mentally groaned. You have got to be kidding. He moved his hand slowly to his belt.

"Ah ah ah. I wouldn't suggest that human." the vampires all prepared to attack. Yugi was good. He could take out three to five vampires in one fight but he was facing 8 or 9 here. He was totally screwed.

Glaring at the vampire he moved his hands away from his belt. He put them in the air in surrender. "Smart choice human." the vampire said before nodding to another.

Before Yugi could react his hands were bound behind him and his belt was taken off and tossed to the ground. He winced at how tight the bindings were. "You could loosen them." he growled.

"But why would we do that? You are the son of two great killers." the lead vampire smirked.

Yugi paled. "H-how did you know?"

"Everyone knows of the soon to be leader. The great Yugi Mutou."

"What?" Yugi looked at him in shock. The vampires knew of him? How?

"Let's go. The king and queen want to speak with you."

"Oh well you see. As much as I'd love to get to know the rulers of the blood suckers that killed my mother, I really should get back to my camp."

"And where is your camp? We can't seem to find the resistance."

"Resistance? I'm not part of any resistance. I'm surviving to get revenge for my parents' deaths." He wasn't about to give away all those lives.

"Ah yes. The deaths of them are quite known. And I assume you have been searching for the vampire who did it?" Yugi just nodded. "Too bad. Let's go."

Yugi was practically dragged along until they reached what Yugi could only call a castle. Once he was there he was forced into a cage or portable cell. They didn't bother unbinding him. Apparently as humans we are very deadly to vampires when unarmed.

They took the cage to a large room filled with vampires. Yugi gulped as he looked at all the vampires. He knew he was in deep shit. No daggers, bound in a cage, surrounded by vampires. Yeah he was screwed.

"My king, my queen." the leader of the group bowed first before the rest followed his lead.

Yugi looked up two see two vampires sitting on thrones. They looked just like him with a few differences. The one with tan skin stood and began walking towards the cage. The teen backed away when the vampire leaned down and looked over him.

He smirked. "Yugi Mutou. I have to say you aren't as I imagined."

"You must be king leach." Yugi sneered.

"Oh feisty. We'll have fun breaking you."

"You couldn't break me in a million years, leach."

The vampire laughed. "What do you think my queen?" he turned to the other vampire.

He stood and walked till he was next to his mate. "I think we should make him our personal slave and toy." he smirked.

Yugi glared at the two vampires. "I'd rather die, queen tick."

"That can be arranged." the tan one smirked.

Yugi gulped. He couldn't die. Not yet. He still had to change the resistance and avenge his parents. If he died now what would happen to the camp and his grandfather? No he needed to play along until he could escape.

"I'd be honored to be your...slave." Yugi pushed the last word out. All of the vampires in the room looked at him in shock. Yugi could bet his life that not one human ever volunteered to be a personal slave to a vampire. Especially the royal couple.

The king looked at him suspiciously. "What are you planning?"

"I simply weighed my options. Willingly become a slave and possibly save my mind or die a horrible and painful death." Yugi said as if it were nothing but routine.

"You must not be a well liked human." queen tick said.

"You know I never really give the supernatural creatures a chance to tell me. Guess I just don't like to talk all that much." Yugi smirked.

"What do humans think of you?" king leach asked.

"I don't do humans." Yugi said.

"Well we know you aren't a mutt so explain. Why doesn't the human do humans?" queen tick asked. He seemed to want to antagonize Yugi. The teen wasn't about to let him.

"That's none of your business. _Your majesty_." he smirked.

Queen tick growled. "Listen human you're going to respect us. Or you can be punished."

"Wait so let me get this straight. Somehow causing me extreme pain will make me respect you? You're kidding right? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

"How about we test your theory?" king leach smirked.

"Hurting me won't make me respect you. If anything I'll respect you less. Respect is earned. Vampires think they're above us humans but we have proven time and time again we are just as good if not better than you." Yugi said.

"Do _you_ think you're better than us?" queen tick asked.

"Yes." Yugi shrugged.

The vampires looked amused. "Is that so? Well then we must break that idea of yours." queen tick said opening the cage.

Yugi didn't make a move to run out or escape. It would be pointless when was like this. "Come out."

Yugi slowly made his way out of the cage. He stood in front of them waiting for what was to come. They seemed to study him. Like he was a piece of fresh meat and they we're hungry lions.

"He smells delicious." queen tick said. He moved closer to Yugi put a hand to one side of his neck. Yugi tensed. "Just one taste. We haven't had human in quite a while."

"Yes my queen." king leach said. "But we must retire to our chamber with the human."

Smirking queen tick undid Yugi bindings behind his back. Yugi stood still. He was still unarmed in a castle probably filled with vampires. Queen tick re-did his bindings but in front of him then attached a leash. Great. He had to follow them like some pet. Here he was one of the best lawyers of all being led on a leash like some dog.

They soon came to what Yugi assumed was their bedroom. Yugi wondered if they used it for anything besides sex. He doubted it. Vampires weren't known for sleeping. Though many of the things humans thought about them were wrong. Such as not being able to go in sunlight or being allergic to garlic. Those things were myths.

"Sit." king leach commanded.

"No." Yugi said defiantly. He wasn't about to obey like a pet.

"Yes." he growled.

"No. I'm not your pet." Yugi glared at him. "I'm not about to act like one."

"You will obey human. Or we can drain you." king leach grabbed his wrist tightly. Too tightly for a human. Yugi hissed in pain and immediately fell to his knees. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Yugi winced.

The vampire let go revealing deep purple and black bruises. Yugi pulled his wrists close holding in the tears that wanted to escape. His wrist was throbbing.

"Now get on the bed." king leach commanded. Yugi got up from the ground and sat on the bed still holding his wrists close. "Good human."

Queen tick smirked and pulled off Yugi's neck belt. "Beautiful." he said as his fangs showed. Yugi felt a chill go down his back at the sight of them.

"We can either drink together or separately. Which do you want my queen?" king leach asked. "You chose him after all."

Yugi gulped. He could probably handle them doing it separately but at the same time? He would surely pass out from that.

"Separately. He has probably never had a vampire drink from him let alone 2. We wouldn't to make him pass out." the queen said. He went to Yugi's left side. The teen sat there not sure what to do. He watched the vampire closely. "Look forward human."

"I have a name." Yugi glared at him.

"And?" queen tick asked.

"It would be nice if you would use it. I'm not like other humans after all." Yugi smirked at them.

"No I suppose you aren't. Many humans cringe in fear when they face us." king said. "You willingly become our slave and now you insist on giving us sass. You are quite different from other humans. It will be a nice change having you around."

Yugi mentally noted that he won't be around long enough for them to know. "I'm sure it will. Do I get to know your names sense you know mine or should I just keep calling you king leach and queen tick?"

"Big attitude from the slayer defenseless in the middle of a castle filled with those so called blood suckers." king leach said clearly avoiding his question. He moved to Yugi's right. The teen didn't tense or show fear. He just watched them.

"Well it's true isn't it? You both suck the blood from a host like a leach and tick." Yugi said. "I should know. Its how my mother was killed. Don't worry I won't be sticking around to end up the same way."

"Don't you want to find out who killed your mother?" queen tick smirked. Yugi looked at him immediately.

"What?" Yugi narrowed his eyes at him. They knew who it was?

"Of course we know who did it. We keep track of all our subjects." king leach said.

"Who did It? I'd be glad to take them off your hands." Yugi said getting a rather sadistic smile.

The vampires stared at him in disbelief. "You truly hate our kind."

"You come out of nowhere, take our families and either kill them or enslave them. Why the hell would I like you?" Yugi glared.

"Humans have only been on this world for a short time. It has been our world for much longer." king leach said.

"So instead of coming up with a plan or even a treaty you enslave and kill us! No you all can go back-" Yugi stopped when he felt two needle like pricks in his neck. He stared in shock and held still. He didn't know what would happen if the fangs were ripped from his neck and he didn't care to find out.

"Aw Yami you cut off the poor human." Yugi heard the king laugh.

Yugi could feel his blood being taken. He felt tears ready to come but held them back. Crying in front of them was out of the question so he clenched his shirt and bared through it.

Once the queen, who Yugi now knew as Yami, was done he closed Yugi and cleaned him. "Mm. Such sweet blood. I believe we have found the blood servant we have been searching for."

Yugi's eyes widened in fear. No! He couldn't be a blood servant! He had too much to do! Too many people depending on him! Getting up he tried to run, only to get pulled back down into a lap and a second pair of fangs dig into the opposite side of his neck.

"Stop! Get off me!" Yugi said struggling.

"Stop moving or you'll cause his fangs to tear your neck open." Yami warned. "Atem won't hurt you unless forced."

Yugi gulped. The king's name was Atem. So Atem and Yami were the royal couple. A moment later Atem began drinking.

When Atem was done he closed the holes then cleaned Yugi. Yugi felt light headed. He had never had a vampire let alone two drink from him.

"Yami get him food." Atem said. "And a blood replacer." Yami nodded and left. Yugi sat there and tried to keep himself from leaning on Atem. He didn't want to look to his enemy for support but at the same time he felt so weak.

Soon Yami came back with food and a small table. He set everything up in front of Yugi then handed him a pill.

"Take it. It'll replace the blood we just drank." Yami said.

Yugi stared at it. He wasn't sure about taking a pill from a vampire. It could be anything. He knew they called it a blood replacer but vampire could lie just as well as humans.

"If you want we can have another human take one first." Atem said like it was no big deal.

"Like some test guinea pig!? Hell no!" Yugi growled.

"Well then what?" Yami asked. "Just take the damn pill before I shove it down your throat human."

Yugi glared up at him. "No."

"Excuse me?" Yami glared down at him.

"No. I'm not taking your stupid pill. Nor am I eating your food. You don't honestly think I would trust you after all this!? I'm not that dumb. I take on vampires and werewolves for a living. I will _never_ trust your kind." Yugi kicked the table making the plate of food crash to the floor. "Fuck you."

Atem growled picked Yugi up by the bindings on Yugi's wrists. He lifted him until Yugi's feet were off the ground. The teen winced as the bindings rubbed his wrists.

"Listen human. We have been quite understanding about all this. You will treat my mate with respect." Atem growled.

"No I won't. Neither of you deserve my respect." he spit in Atem's face. "Go back to hell." Yugi watched as the vampire's eyes began to glow.

Atem growled and took him out of the room. He didn't carry Yugi. He dragged him. Yugi struggled to get free but it was no use. Without his weapons he was almost completely helpless.

They came to a room and Atem threw Yugi in. Yugi grunted in pain when he hit the ground. He quickly got up and looked around. There were two windows and a door. The windows had bars on them and the door was made of metal.

"This is your new home human. Get used to it." Atem said before slamming the door shut.

Yugi sighed. "Guess it wasn't the best idea to spit in a vampire's face." he muttered leaning against a wall. "How the hell am I getting out of this one?"

He looked out the window and estimated about two hours until night fell. He had to get out soon or he'd be risking death by getting out. Going out in general was risky. Going out unarmed and bound was suicide.

"I'd have at least some of a chance if I can get my hands free." he looked around for something he could use to cut the binding. The most he found was an old rusty nail. He sat on the ground and held the nail with his fingers. Scraping the nail off the cement floor he hoped to sharpen the point.

After a half hour of scraping the nail it was finally sharp enough. He started to cut his hands free. Sighing In relief when the binding fell from around his wrists. They were extremely raw but free none the less. Now he needed to find a way out.

He wondered if the bar completely cemented in. Going to the closer of the two he started check the bars. He got to the third to last and found it extremely loose. He smiled and manage to maneuver the bar out along with the last two.

"Big enough gap for me to just barely slip through. The one perk to being this small." he whispered as he pulled himself up and out the window. He landed perfectly silent on his feet. Keeping his eyes and ears open he started to sneak away from the castle.

He went straight for the lake instead of camp. If he ran to the camp now the vampires would be able to track his scent to it. Not bothering to take of any clothes he hopped in the lake and began swimming.

Oh how he missed swimming. Before all the shit hit the fan swimming was everything to him. He was the best swimmer around and known by everyone. Water was always very relaxing to him. But he could never just hold still in it unless absolutely needed.

After another half hour of swimming he started to head to the camp. He couldn't let anyone see he was bitten by vampires. They would flip shit. Instead of going in the usual way where they check for all that stuff he went in through the back. He knew Jonouchi would be working the back. It would be easy to slip by the blonde. Not many people could but Yugi was one of the few exceptions.

Once he slipped past his friend he got to his tent without anyone noticing him. There he changed out of his wet clothes and put on a neck belt to hide the bites. It did it perfectly.

"Arthur!" Yugi heard Malik yell. "Yugi's missing." at the mention of his name Yugi stood against the tent and listened.

"What do you mean Yugi is missing? How do you know?" Arthur asked.

"I found this. Its Yugi's dagger belt. He _never_ loses this." Malik said. Yugi's hands immediately went to his waist as he cursed himself. How the hell could he have forgotten that?

"Ok calm down. I'm sure Yugi will be just fine. We'll send out a search group for him." Arthur said. Yugi sighed. He had better stop them before they sent people on a wild goose chace.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked coming out of his tent.

"Yugi!" Malik ran to him. "Where have you been!?"

"Sleeping." Yugi said.

"Really? Because I went into your tent looking for you and I didn't see you." Malik said. "And why are you wearing different clothes? Also if you were napping then why was your dagger belt-"

"Malik can I talk to you alone?" Yugi interrupted.

"Uh sure." Malik said confused. Yugi pulled him into his tent.

"Malik I have a problem." Yugi said.

"What's going?" Malik asked.

"I left for a walk earlier and ran into a group of vampires."

"So? You've taken down groups before."

"This was a large group. 9 at least."

"Shit. But you got away. I mean here you are."

"I didn't get away. The took me to the king and queen of vampires."

"What!?"

Yugi covered his mouth. "Shh!" He removed his hands. "I don't want anyone to know I was taken."

"What happened?"

Yugi reached up and took his neck belt off. "They bit me."

"WHAT!?" Marik yelled.

"You know I don't think you understand what it means to be quiet."

"Yugi you were bitten by vampires. Do you realise what would happen if anyone found out?"

"I'd be kicked out of camp for being a possession to vampires. But no one is going to find out. I wear my neck belt almost 24/7 when I wasn't bitten. Its not as though I suddenly started wearing it. It covers the bites perfectly." Yugi put the neck belt back on. "You can't tell anyone."

"Yugi this is serious." Malik said.

"I know that." Yugi sighed and sat down. "But I have no other choice."

"No you don't understand. They can track you here."

"What? How?"

"They drank your blood. Yugi you're the best slayer and hunter. You think they wouldn't do something to you so they can track you down if you managed to get away? They're going to come looking for you."

"Shit so what do I do? How can we stop it?"

"I don't know if there is a way." Malik sighed. "We need to talk to Isis."

"No!" Yugi stood. "If she and Arthur find out I'll be kicked out for sure."

"Yugi we don't have a choice. Would you really risk everyone here? All these kids? Your friends?"

"No but if there isn't a way to stop it that means I have to leave the resistance."

 **I know it's a shorter chapter than my last one but that's my best place to end it right now. Please leave comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chap of Caught! Please review!**

Yugi sighed as he sat down and waited for everyone. Soon the whole camp was sitting and waiting for him to start. He stood and took a deep breath.

"Alright now that everyone is here let's start. I have plans for the resistance that I really believe will help it. First off we can't live here anymore." Yugi said. Many whispered.

"Where would we go? The vampires rule the south and east and the werewolves rule the north and west." a woman asked.

"The abandoned town nearby. Neither side would know." Yugi said. "We have have running water, electricity, a real roof, even beds. The kids would be safe, we would be closer to supplies."

"But it's so big? How would we cover security?" Malik asked.

"We can set watch on the roof. It would be easier that way. We can see further and they wouldn't know." Yugi said.

"It's so dangerous." the woman said.

"So is living in the woods." Yugi countered.

Soon an argument broke out. Half the camp was all for Yugi's plan. The other half hated it. After 15 minutes of continuous fighting Arthur stood.

"Enough!" he yelled and everything went silent. "That is enough fight. We must take time to think through this. We will come to a decision the day after tomorrow. For now rest."

Everyone nodded and left. Arthur came over to Yugi. "That's a bold plan."

"It's the plan I have." Yugi said going to walk away. He needed to get away from the camp. At least for the night.

"what's on your neck?" Arthur asked catching Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi froze. "There's nothing on my neck."

"Yugi I'm looking at it right now." Arthur said. "Are those... _bites?_ "

"No. As I said before there's nothing on my neck. Now if you'll excuse me I'm tired." Yugi pulled away and quickly went to his tent. He zipped it up and sat down. He sighed and took off his neck belt. Looking into his small mirror he reviewed the bites again. They weren't red or infected. Just two small red dots on each side of his neck. He sighed.

"Admiring our work?" A deep voice came. Yugi jumped and turned to find the leach and tick in his tent. He mentally cursed himself.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi slowly put his hand behind him to reach for his hidden daggers. Instead he found someone behind him. Turning he found another vampire. This one had crazy sand blonde hair and deep violet eyes that clearly had no sanity.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you." The vampire smirked. Yugi gulped and put his hands to the side.

"How many this time?" Yugi asked looking to his look alikes.

"This cute little camp is surrounded. Of course none of your little friends know." the tick smirked.

"What's your plan now?" Yugi asked.

"Our plan is to take you with us." the leach said.

"No." Yugi said

Suddenly the leach was in front of him holding it neck just loose enough to let Yugi breathe. Yugi didn't move to pull his hand off. He just stared him in the eyes. "Let me put it this way. You don't come, and we kill every human here and make you watch." he smirked as Yugi's eyes widened.

"Please don't-" Yugi was cut off by Malik coming in.

"Yugi I-" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the three vampires and Yugi. "What's going on?"

"Malik get out." Yugi warned.

Just as Malik turned the third vampire grabbed him. He pulled him so Malik was facing Yugi with the vampire holding him by the throat with his hand. He bent down to drink from Malik.

"Don't! Please!" Yugi yelled.

"Marik wait." the leach said. Marik frowned but stopped. The looked at Yugi. "He's fond to you isn't he?" Yugi didn't answer. The leach growled and squeezed his hand. Yugi tried bring air in but couldn't. "Isn't he?" the leach repeated.

"Y-yes." Yugi managed. The grip loosened. Yugi coughed as air suddenly came in.

"Leave him alone!" Malik yelled.

"Oh but why would we do that? He's our possession now. He belongs to us." the leach smirked. "Now we'll be going and we're taking our pet with us. Marik let him go."

"No. I want him." Marik said. "I'm taking him."

Yugi panicked. "No! I'll go willingly just leave him alone."

"No. I want him." Marik said.

"Alright but let's go." the leach said.

"No! You said you would leave everyone alone!" Yugi yelled as they started walking. He struggled and fought to get free. He kicked his feet as hard as he could.

The leach growled "If you don't stop I'll give the order to kill the entire camp."

"Yugi it's ok. I'll be ok." Malik said.

"Malik." Yugi said going limp. He wanted to kill the vampires. But he couldn't until the camp was safe.

"Smart boy." the leach said. Yugi gulped. He was dead. He tore the entrance of the tent open.

"You could've just unzipped it." Yugi said.

"I didn't feel like it." he said simply. He went to another vampire. "Get our horse and the chains." the vampire nodded and left.

About 5 minutes later the vampire came back with three horses. One black one grey and one tan. He also brought what appeared to be heavy chains. "Here you go my king."

"Put your wrists together." he ordered at Yugi. Yugi did so not seeing any other choices.

"Do the same." Marik told Malik. Malik did as well. Marik put Malik next to Yugi.

"Bind them. Colors as well." the leach told the vampire. He nodded. Before Yugi or Malik could react they had metal cokers on that was attached to a chain. The chain wrapped tightly around their wrists. Yugi and Malik winced at it. Chains coming from their wrists connected into one long chain. The leach, tick and Marik got onto their horses. The leach attached the chain to his horse. "Let's go."

The horses started walking pulling Yugi and Malik with them. The boys walked behind the horses. They watched as the vampires talked to each other.

"I'm sorry." Yugi said.

"Huh?" Malik asked.

"I'm sorry I got us into this. I should've just left camp." Yugi said. He sighed "Some leader."

"Yugi it's ok. We'll think of something." Malik assured him. "You are a leader. You gave yourself up so the camp could survive. That's what a leader does."

"I put the camp at risk by staying when I should have left." Yugi said.

"But they're safe. That's what matters." Malik said as they came to the castle. Yugi looked at his familiar prison. He dreaded coming back.

The vampires rode to some stables and stopped. The vampires climbed down and took the chain. The king took them in practically dragging them.

"Look familiar?" the leach smirked at Yugi.

Yugi glared at him. "Fuck you." He wasn't about to give in.

"Yugi I wouldn't do that." Malik said.

"You should listen to your friend little one." the tick said. "You wouldn't want to upset your masters would you?"

"I don't give a shit. You're not my masters and you can go to hell." Yugi glared.

Before Yugi could react Marik was in front of him holding his head back by his hair with a dagger to his neck. Yugi looked up at him in slight fear. "Shut your mouth you little bitch."

"Marik it's fine." the leach said.

"He needs to shut up." Marik growled.

"Yes but we don't want him dead. He'll learn soon enough." the tick said.

Marik looked at Yugi. "You're lucky." he let him go and walked back to the leach and tick. The three started walking again pulling Yugi and Malik along.

"Are you ok?" Malik asked him.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"You need to watch what you do Yugi. You can't lose your head now." Malik said.

"I'm not giving in to them." Yugi said as he glared at the vampires.

"I know." Malik said. "I'm not either."

They came to a hall and stopped in front of a door. The vampires turned to them. Yugi glared and Malik just looked at them blankly. The leach walked to Yugi and took the chains off him.

"This your room. Enjoy." he opened the door and pushed Yugi in. Yugi stumbled and quickly recovered. He turned back.

Marik went to Malik and roughly pulled him by the chains. Malik grunted at the action. "You are coming with me."

"No! Malik!" Yugi tried to run to him. He was just pushed back again with the door slammed closed. He ran to it and pounded on it. "Let me out! Malik!"

Malik gulped. "I'm ok Yugi. I can handle him. I've handled vampires and wolves much stronger."

"Or so you think. You've never met a vampire like me." Marik smirked.

"Let me out damn it!" Yugi yelled.

"No. You'll spend the night in there alone." the leach said.

"No wait you can't." Malik said.

"Yes we can. Good night Marik. Try not to kill this human." the tick said before the two walked away.

"Please. I can't be alone." Yugi said feeling tears.

"Please we have to let him out. Or at least let me in with him." Malik said to Marik.

"No. Lets go." Marik grabbed the chain and started pulling.

"Yugi hang in there! Morning will cone in no time! Just hang on!" Malik yelled before he was pulled away completely.

"Malik? Malik! Get me out of here! Malik please help me!" Yugi begged banging on the door. No answer came. He slid to his knees feeling defeated. "Please. I don't want to be in here alone."

He turned and sat down pulling his knees up. It was pitch black and Yugi couldn't see his own feet. There was no window, nothing for him to turn on light wise, nothing for him to sleep on. He was stuck in a room with nothing but silence and darkness and it terrified him.

Marik pulled Malik to another room. He took off the chains and shoved him into rhe room. "You sleep here." he said before closing the door.

Marik looked around. The room had two windows and furniture. There was a twin sized bed, a bedside table, and a dresser. It looked like a bedroom but without the home feeling. His tent felt more homey than this.

He sighed and sat on the bed. He was only here for a short amount of time but he already missed his brother and sister. Come morning they were going to freak out when they found him gone. Then freakout more when they found Yugi gone as well.

"Yugi." he sighed. "he's never going to sleep in that room. He'll go crazy first." Marik knew there was one absolute thing Yugi hated and that was silence. It made his mind wander and think too much.

Marik sighed. "I might as well get as much sleep as I can." He laid down and curled up.

Yugi was crying when the door to the room opened. His eyes immediately closes from the pain of the sudden light. He slowly blinked until his eyes adjusted.

"You've crying all night." The leach said.

"W-what.." he sniffled. "do you care?"

"I can feel it. But the weird thing is you weren't crying out of fear." he came in.

"S-so...what?" Yugi asked through slight sobs.

"Why were you crying?"

"Why d-don't you just l-leave me alone?"

"Because you don't want to be left alone."

Yugi looked away. "It doesn't m-matter."

"Yes it does. We can everyone of your emotions and it's bumming us out." leach said coming in and closing the door.

Yugi backed away. He didn't know what the king really wanted. It was highly unlikely that he actually cared for Yugi. He locked him away in a room with nothing but darkness and silence. The vampire seemed to see him as a pet that misbehaved.

"I'm not going to hurt you." the leach said.

"S-stay away from me." Yugi said as he continued to back away.

The vampire walked forward until he had Yugi trapped in a corner. He reached down to Yugi who flinched and cringed back as far as possible. The leached sighed and backed away.

"Come on." he said.

"W-where?" Yugi asked.

"Just let's go." he said before walking out. Yugi hesitated but got up and followed. He definitely didn't want to stay in that room.

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked.

"Hunting." the vampire said.

"Hunting? Hunting what?" Yugi asked.

"Mutts."

Yugi stopped. "No."

"What?"

"No. I'm not wolf hunting with you." Yugi crossed his arms.

"You on the side of mutts now?"

"No and I'm not on the side if blood suckers either. Which is why I won't hunt with you. Especially during the day, leach"

"stop calling me that."

"What else should I call you? I don't know your name and frankly as far as I'm concerned you're nothing but a parasite."

"My name is Yami."

Yugi was surprised he told him so easily. "Ok."

"Now can call me by my name." Yami said.

"I don't see why I should. You and your mate took me from my home, drank from me, then locked me up. I escape and get back home and you two track me down! Then you take not just me but my friend too! And when we got here you locked me in that room all night! Calling you by your name would mean having respect for you. I don't." Yugi stood there looking like He was ready to kill someone.

Yami stood there not moving. He showed no emotion as he stared at Yugi. This made Yugi wonder if he cared or not. He wouldn't be surprised if the vampire said he didn't. It wasn't in a vampire's nature about humans. To them humans were just possessions.

"I'm sorry." Yami said catching Yugi off guard.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"I'm sorry ok. We don't know how to uh interactive with humans really."

"Well for one you don't kidnap them."

"Right well you didn't exactly give us a chance. You ran off."

"Would you stay if someone licked you away determined to never let you out."

"He wasn't determined to keep you there for all of eternity."

"I don't care. All you vampires care about is yourselves. You people raided our towns and took people. Who ever you deemed as weak you killed. I was almost one of them."

"I didn't do that."

"No but your damn citizens did which makes you just as guilty. Do you have any idea what your vampires are doing? They kill hundreds of humans a day."

"They can't. It's against our laws to do that."

"You're real clueless. I can prove what they're doing."

"How?"

"Come with me and see it for yourself."

"What makes me think I can trust you? You're the best werewolf hunter and vampire slayer we've ever seen."

"Do you really have much of a choice? Your citizens are living out of your laws. You can either come with me and see it or you can keep denying it and turn a blind eye."

Yami stood there for a while thinking it over. Yugi was growing impatient. "Well?" he snapped.

Yami looked at him. "Fine."

Yami took Yugi to the stables and got his horse. Yugi insisted he could walk but Yami forced him on to the horse anyways. They started towards a nearby overrun city.

"Aren't you getting your mate?" Yugi asked.

"No. You may not know It but I don't _need_ my mate everywhere I go." Yami said.

"Ok. What's the nearest overrun city?" Yugi asked.

"Domino." Yami said.

Yugi tensed at hearing the name. He never thought he'd go back there. His parents were killed there when they were caught in a sudden battle between a pack of wolves and group of vampires. Just the thought made him angry.

"Why are we going there of all places? Isn't there somewhere else we can go?" Yugi asked.

"No." Yami said bluntly.

It wasn't long before they reached the city. The sun was just coming up. Looking around Yugi could see the most vampires he's ever seen in one place. The walked the streets and acted as if they belonged there.

They all stopped and bowed as Yami passed. He soon came to the courthouse he stopped. Yami climbed off the horse then pulled Yugi off. "Make the wrong move and you're dead understand?"

"What am i going to do in a city filled with vampires and no weapons?" Yugi asked dryly.

"You got a point." Yami said as they started walking in. Yugi kept his eyes forward trying to ignore all the looks he was getting. The vampires stared at him like he was some appetizer and he hated it. He followed Yami to a room where he walked in without knocking. Yugi followed in.

"Who thinks they can interrupt this meeting!?" a man at the end of a long table yelled standing up.

"I do." Yami said with clear authority.

"My queen." the man said before bowing. The other vampires followed in the man's lead.

"Dartz I must speak with you. Alone." Yami said. Yugi tensed. He hated the vampire king and queen but he didn't want to be away from Yami here. He was too much of a target. With all these vampires looking at him the way they were he wouldn't make it five minutes without weapons.

"Yes of course your majesty." Dartz said. "We may in this room if you would like." he pointed to a door on his left.

"Yes that will do. Come along Yugi." Yami said. Yugi felt immediate relief and followed.

Dartz bowed as Yami walked by. He glared at Yugi. "My queen are you certain you want this trash in our presence?" Dartz asked as he closed the door.

Yugi growled. "I'm not trash you parasite."

"How dare you refer to me as a parasite!" Dartz yelled raising his hand to slap him. It came down and Yugi prepared for pain that never came. He slowly looked up finding Yami holding Dartz's hand from hitting him.

"You will do well to keep your hands off my human. Is that understood?" Yami ordered

" _This_ is your human? He is nothing but a runt my queen." Dartz sneered.

"Do you understand?" Yami said more intensely.

"Yes your majesty." Dartz said though Yugi could see the anger and hatred in the new vampire's eyes.

"I want to talk about how my armies are being run. What are you doing with the humans when you capture them?" Yami asked.

Yugi stood back and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. He watched Dartz ready to call bullshit on any lies that may come out of his mouth. It wouldn't surprise him if he tried to cover up going against any laws the king and queen have set. Dartz didn't seem like the kind of person who likes to follow any orders.

"We separate and categorize them into the work they are best suited for. Just as you and our king have ordered my queen." Dartz said calmly.

"And the ones who don't fit into work?" Yami asked

"They are taken away my queen." Dartz said.

"Taken where?" Yami demanded

"I'm not at liberty to tell you." Dartz stated

"Excuse me?" Yami growled.

"My apologies." Dartz bowed respectfully.

Yugi snorted. "Yeah right." he muttered. Yami shot him a glare making him shut up instantly as he looked away.

"I demand you tell me. Now." Yami ordered. "Or I will have you tried for disobeying your queen."

Dartz didn't look up at Yami. He didn't dare to. Hatred was written all over his face. "They are killed my queen."

"That against our laws!" Yami growled.

"I know. My apologies. I was told this was what you and the king wanted." Dartz said. Yugi looked to the bowing vampire. From the angle he was standing he could see Dartz's face. It was clear to Yugi he was lying.

"Who is killed?" Yami ordered.

"The sick elderly and children too young or weak for work." Dartz said.

"No one was to be killed! _Especially children!_ " Yami growled.

"I am truly sorry my queen. I did not know." Dartz said.

"You didn't know!? Innocent children are dead! I will be talking to my mate." He grabbed Dartz's face and forced him to look at him. "Make one more wrong move in running my army i will end you."

"Yes my queen." Dartz said.

Yami nodded and tossed Dartz down. "Let's go Yugi." he said before walking out.

Yugi started following when Dartz grabbed him. He pushed him against the wall. "I know you are the one who told him and I will make you pay for this."

"I look forward to it." Yugi sneered before Dartz dropped him. Yugi followed Yami in a steady pace refusing to let Dartz think he has him rattled. He didn't know what Dartz was up to or if he was alone in the plan. What he did know was if the king and queen blood suckers didn't stop Dartz, he would.

 **I feel like such a slacker! My chaps are getting much shorter! This one is only 3,550 words! But i don't want to continue because this is such an amazing place to end this chap! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another update! Please read and review oks? Hope you enjoy!**

 **And unfortunately I don't own Yugioh or the characters!**

Yugi sat in the room the king had put him in before. He hated this room. He hated being stuck in a room with no sounds. It drove him practically crazy. He thought of everything. The war, the resistance, his parents. Everything. He just wanted it to end. He wanted out. He wanted to see Malik. To make sure he was ok.

Yugi was pulled his knees up just before the door opened. He looked up and found the king standing there. Gulping Yugi stood up. What did the king want? Was he going to hurt him?

"Let's go." The king said.

"Wh-where are we going?" Yugi asked. "Where's Malik?"

"You'll get your answers soon enough. Now don't make me repeat myself." the king said sternly.

Yugi weighed his options. Go with the king and chance being hurt or even killed or stay in the room and think himself to insanity. He nodded and went to the king. He'd rather die sane than live insane.

"Good choice." the king nodded and bound his hands in front of him. He then put a leash on him.

"Are these really necessary?" Yugi asked. "I'm unarmed in the largest vampire coven known to mankind."

"Yes now walk." the king said forcibly pulling him.

Yugi stumbled before following. He looked down as they walked. Going down the halls Yugi noticed glanced at all the vampires they passed. They were watching him like forbidden desert. He hated being looked at that way. It just reminded him of what could happen to the resistance and all people who depend on it. All the children.

He looked back down as they came to a room. The king opened the door and pulled Yugi in with the leash. Yugi followed him in. He immediately saw Malik tried to run to him but the king held him back with the leash.

"Did i say you can run off?" the king growled.

"But-" He stopped and looked down. "No sir."

"Good. You're a quick learner." the king patted his head like a dog.

Yugi wondered if he'd be allowed to go to Malik. He hated being treated like a dog. Honestly he'd take the wolves any day over this.

"When Yami gets here you can go over to Malik. I'm sure Marik would be ok with you two having a visit." he said.

Yugi pouted slightly but nodded. He hated having to answer to someone for permission to even talk to his friend. It was worse than being back at the camp honestly. He'd rather put up with Arthur and Ishizu than be treated like some dog.

"Let's go." the king said and tugged on the leash. Yugi grunted as he followed.

They walked to the large chairs of the room. The king sat in the larger of the two. Yugi had to admit it was gorgeous. Like something out of an Egyptian palace. He wondered if that was possibly where it was from.

Yugi stood beside the chair and looked to Malik. Malik looked back with eyes that asked if he was ok. Yugi just barely nodded when Yami walked in.

Yami went to the king. "We need to cancel this meeting. Now."

"Why?" the king stood.

"Because Yugi was right. Human children are being slaughtered." Yami growled.

"What?" the king growled. He looked at Yugi. Yugi wasn't sure exactly why but the look in the king's eyes made him more terrified than he'd been in his entire life. "What do you know of this?"

"U-um...I...uh...what?" Yugi stuttered.

"What about your pal he know anything?" the king asked.

Yugi cleared his throat as he swallowed the lump of fear. "O-of course. We're the ones who managed to save some."

"Fine." the king said before turning to Marik. "Bring him over here. The meeting is canceled."

Marik nodded and brought Malik over. Yugi tensed.

Malik looked at him confused and concerned at the same time.

"Marik, Yami, take these two to our bedroom. We need to talk." the king said.

"Alright Atem. You gonna come?" Yami asked.

Atem nodded. "I'll be right there."

Yami nodded and took Yugi's leash. Yugi followed unsure of what was going to happen now. He looked to Malik who walked behind Marik with his eyes down. Was it out of fear that he did it? Or obedience? Could have already been broken?

They soon came to a door. Yami opened it and pulled Yugi in. Marik followed with Malik. Yugi froze at how gorgeous the room was. It was golden with crimson accents. It was clearly of egyptian decor and he honestly couldn't get enough of it.

"You can sit." Yami said. "We aren't planning on hurting you two."

Yugi nodded and sat down. Malik did as well. They didn't look at each other they just kept quiet and waited. Not that they knew exactly what they were waiting for.

"Now we want to know everything. Lie or leave anything out we'll take it to the next level understand?" Yami asked.

"Next level?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Marik nodded. "As i hear you hate silence and isolation."

Yugi tensed. "Its silence not isolation. I can handle isolation as long as there's something for me to focus my ears on."

"Why?" Yami asked.

"It doesn't matter." Yugi looked away.

"Point is you tell us all you know." Marik said.

"There's not much we really know." Malik said.

"Ok what _do_ you know?" Yami asked.

"You're pal Dartz is working behind your back." Yugi said. "He's giving the vampire warriors different orders than you have given him."

"Like killing human children." Yami said.

"He doesn't kill all of them. Just the ones he deems too weak." Malik said.

"And the others?" Marik asked.

"Takes them as labor slaves." Yugi said coldly. He'd seen his fair share of labor camps that the bastard has been putting kids in. And no matter how many he rescued they always seemed to expand.

"Labor slaves? Are you certain?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I've saved enough of them to know." Yugi said looking at him. His eyes were cold towards the vampire. This one claimed to be a ruler over his kind yet he didn't know what his own subjects were doing.

"Not all of them go to the labor camps." Malik said.

"What about the ones who don't?" Marik asked.

"They get taken to be used as blood bags. The ones with the sweetest of bloods as you vampires put it are taken to do nothing but feed vampires." Malik said.

"Damn it." Yami growled as Atem came in.

He walked past Yami and Marik and went straight to Yugi. He pinned him down. Yugi looked up at him.

"Atem?" Yami asked. Yugi noted the fear in Yami's voice.

"You knew this. How did you know?" Atem growled.

"You're kidding right?" Yugi glared up at him.

"Tell me!" Atem yelled.

"I'm human you blood sucking leach! How could i not know!?" Yugi yelled back.

"No. That's not it. You don't know this just because you're human. And the resistance has no information of this so I'll ask again. How did you know?" Atem growled.

Yugi remained silent. He knew because he'd experienced all of it first hand. He was one of the blood bags. He was taken as a child. Found when he was on a hunt by one of Dartz's warriors. At first he was going to be sent to a labor camp. And he was. Spent 6 months in one. But one day a warriors who worked at the camp had decided he was hungry. He drank from Yugi. It was discovered that his blood was a rare one. He was taken to a blood bag warehouse. There he was used as a food source for vampire noblemen. Only the wealthiest were able to drink from him. He'd managed to escape from there when one vampire had gotten too drunk off of him.

"Fine. Let's go." Atem pulled him up. "I'll get you to talk."

"Atem stop." Yami said.

"No. I want the truth out of him. A day in his room should do it." Atem said.

No matter how hard Yugi fought he couldn't get out of Atem's grasp.

"Tell him Yugi!" Malik blurted.

Atem stopped as and turned to Malik. Yugi gulped.

"So you know?" Atem asked.

Malik nodded. "I know how he knows. If you won't tell him i will." he looked to Yugi.

Yugi looked down. "Fine."

Atem put him back in his seat. "Well?"

"I was one of those kids." Yugi said. Yugi watched the three vampires. All of them had froze with a clear shock.

"You were?" Yami asked with what sounded like sympathy. Yugi pushed it aside.

"Yes. I was taken when i was little after my parents were killed. Even though i was small they had put into a labor camp. I guess i was a prime age or something. After 6 months there someone drank from me. It turned out I had a rare blood type and apparently I was worth a lot." Yugi said.

"What type? How much?" Atem asked.

"O-negative." Yugi said.

Atem, Yami, and Marik's mouths dropped open. That explained why Yugi's blood tasted so good the day he and Yami drank from him.

"You're kidding." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "No. I was sent to a food source warehouse where i was kept in room. It was a beautiful room. I got just about all i wanted. I could make a man beg for my attention. Cry for me to smile. I got whatever i wanted whenever i wanted. But it was still a prison. It was still hell being taken from my room to another where vampires would pay money to drink me nearly dry every other day." Malik and the vampires sat silent as they listened. He'd never told this to even his grandfather let alone his enemies. "One night a vampire nobleman drank so much he'd gotten drunk off it. I made my move. I smashed the window to the room and managed to get myself out. I went to an old abandoned house near a stream. There i washed all scents off me before hiding away in the old house for months. Once I'd heard that they believed me to be dead I went back to the camp. My bite marks were healed and gone and all vampire scents were off of me."

"Smart kid." Atem said. "Why have we never heard of this before?" He looked to Yami.

"Because no wants you to." Yugi answered even though the question wasn't to him. "No one wants you to know that children are being treated this way. Dartz views you as soft. He's using his position and power to his advantage. You two trust him. You don't question him. After all he's the captain of your army why would he cross you?"

"I'm gonna kill him." Yami growled. "Captain or not he crossed a massive line."

Yugi shrugged. These two couldn't be hopelessly clueless about what their subjects were doing and he didn't see why they insisted on ignoring it. They just stood by while kids were slaughtered and now they're suddenly pissed about it? There's no way they didn't know. No way they had no idea someone so close to them was doing this.

"Yugi we're sorry." Yami said.

Yugi couldn't stop the snort from escaping.

"We really are. We didn't know what you went through and now you're a food source again." Atem said.

"What does it matter to you? You get some of the rarest blood." Yugi snarled. "Why would you care?"

"Because this isn't how we wanted to go about this." Atem sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked completely confused. How else did they expect him to take being bitten by vampires? Was he supposed to feel honored to be bitten by pure bloods? Blessed? Excited?

"We didn't know you were a rare type and we never intended on hurting you." Yami said.

"We just needed a new food source." Atem said.

"Yeah right." Yugi said in disbelief. "You came to my camp and took me. And not just me my friend too! If you didn't want to hurt me you would have left me with my camp. My family. If my grandfather dies and i'm not there-"

"You're grandfather?" Atem asked.

Yugi looked away. "Yeah."

"He's dying?" Yami asked.

Yugi could only nod. "And I'm not there to be with him." he glared at them now. "So if he dies before i get back to him I swear i will kill you. I don't care what it takes. You took me from him. From the resistance. They needed me! All those kids and women!"

"You have kids?" Atem asked.

"Not me dumbass! I'm only 18. But the resistance has kids. The women have had babies." Yugi growled. "You took away their defence."

Yami and Atem remained silent for a minute as they stared at each other before Atem walked over to him. Yugi immediately tensed and he saw out of the corner of his eye that Malik did as well. Atem stopped for a moment as if he were approaching a hurt animal. He moved slowly and didn't make any sudden movements always keeping his hands where Yugi could see them. He took Yugi's bindings off and then Malik's. Marik looked like he wanted to rip Atem's head off.

"You can go." Atem said.

"What?" Yugi looked at him in shock.

"I said you can go. Your grandfather and those kids need you. We aren't what you think we are. We aren't heartless creatures of the night. We know what it's like to lose family and friends too." Atem said. "I won't make you go through more of that when i know I can stop it."

Yugi slowly stood. He watched Atem and Yami the entire time he and Malik walked out. Before the vampires could change their minds they left the palace and never turned back as they made their way back to the camp.

Once at the camp they froze. It was completely wrecked. Tents were torn bodies were spread all over. Men, women, and children were dead. Yugi immediately ran to his grandfather's tent.

"Grandpa!" he ran in. Yugi felt his eyes water as his knees gave out. "No. No!" Yugi screamed.

His grandfather was gone. The bed empty and sheets were a mess. Yugi looked for any signs of who could have taken him before running out.

Malik ran up to him. "They're gone. My brother and sister are gone."

"So is my grandfather." Yugi said. "What about Ryou? And Amane and Jonouchi and Serenity?"

"Let's look but chances are if they aren't gone they're.."

"No. Jonouchi and Ryou would never let anyone hurt their sisters. They have to be alive." Yugi said.

Malik nodded before they split up and looked for their friends.

"Amane! Ryou!" Yugi called out. "Serenity! Jonouchi!"

Yugi looked for a good ten minutes before he heard a whimper. He ran to a tunnel he'd made for hiding if anything like this happened. He found most of the kids from camp including babies and Amane and Serenity.

"Yugi!" Amane ran to him and hugged him. He hugged back. "Where is your brother and Jonouchi?"

"They took them. They took them and your grandpa and-"

"And mine." Rebecca came over.

"Who is they?" Yugi asked.

"Vampires." Amane said.

Yugi growled. "Damn bastards. Ok we're gonna find them."

"Yugi I couldn't find Ishizu or Odion." Malik came over panting.

Yugi sighed. "Vampire took them."

"But we had that deal." Malik said.

"Yeah well they broke it." Yugi growled. "Rebecca Amane Serenity there's an abandoned town about a mile north. Go there with all the kids. There's enough food and supplies to last you. Go to the biggest house you can find ok."

The three girls nodded.

"We'll be there soon with everyone." Yugi said hugging them. "I promise."

They nodded and took the kids.

Yugi and Malik grabbed all the weapons they could carry on them and went back to the palace. Why? Why let them go just so they could find the camp like this? Why go back on their word? Yugi knew one thing. Its that even though vampires were blood sucking creatures, they kept their word. So why would the king and queen send their lackeys to kill and kidnap? To Yugi it just made no sense. Especially after how they reacted to Dartz' actions involving human children.

 **Yay! I managed to get another update done! Sorry they're so short but i'm just so busy with packing and moving and prepping for dorming and all. Crazy huh? I leave in less than a month and it still hasn't hit me! When it does i'm totally gonna freak out! Aaannnyyyyways. Please review oks!? I love my followers and i love getting reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the latest chapter of Caught in a War! Hope you enjoy! Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Yugi stormed into the palace and up to in front of Atem and Yami who sat on their thrones. "How dare you break the deal!?"

"Excuse you?" Atem asked.

"We had a deal and you broke it! Our entire village! Gone! Vampires took them! I trusted you!" Yugi yelled.

"We did not take any humans." Yami said sounding as if he was trying to keep calm.

"Well if you didn't who did!?" Yugi yelled.

"You need to calm down." Atem growled.

Yugi growled as his fists clenched. "I want the truth. Did you take them?"

"For the last time no!" Yami yelled. "Now what did your little camp look like?"

"A ghost town." Yugi growled.

Yami groaned in annoyance as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Humans."  
"Leeches." Yugi mocked his tone.

"I want Yugi escorted out." Atem said.  
Yugi glared. "What? No! Return the members of my camp now!"

"Let's go." a vampire grabbed him and started to practically drag him out. Yugi tried to struggle free but the vampire was just too strong.

"Damn it give them back!" Yugi yelled as he struggled. The vampires threw him out of the castle.

Yugi grunted when he hit the ground in front of Malik. Malik bent to help him up. Yugi just sat there with his head in his hands. "Can't take any vampire's word. Damn it!" he slammed his fist on the ground. "Bastards."

Malik sighed. "Come on Yugi. We need to get to the kids."

Yugi stood. "They're gonna pay for this. I'll make sure of it."

They went to the remaining kids. Amane was taking care of the younger ones while Serenity and Rebecca made them something to eat.

"Amane." Yugi sighed.

Amane looked. "You didn't get them."

"I'm so sorry." Yugi said.

"It's...its ok. For now we need to focus on staying alive." Amane said looking back to the kids.

"Its not ok! They will pay for this Amane. I will find Ryou and bring him back to you. And Jonouchi back to Serenity. That's a promise!" Yugi said.

"Thank you Yugi." Amane said.

Yugi nodded. He went to train. He'd find them. He was determined to.

"Atem you didn't take them did you?" Yami asked looking to his mate.

"Of course not." Atem growled. "I don't go back on my word. He's lost it."

"Well we can't blame him for not trusting vampires. He's been through alot." Yami said looking down.

"Not my problem." Atem said.

Yami sighed. "I'm gonna see if anyone knows where they are." he stood and left.

Nightfall came and Amane got all the kids asleep. Yugi stayed up to guard them. He couldn't sleep anyways.

"I never should have taken their word for it." Yugi muttered to himself.

"Now now. Not all vampires are so bad." Yugi jumped up and turned to see Yami. He pulled out two long daggers.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"You moved." Yami stated. "You aren't at the camp."

"No. We couldn't stay in the same place after being discovered. How'd you find us?" Yugi asked

"You may be able to run but you can't hide your scent." Yami said. "You can put the daggers away. I'm not going to hurt a bunch of kids."

Yugi narrowed his eyes at the vampire. "I'd rather keep them out. What do you want?"

"To talk." Yami said. "May I?" he motioned to the ground.

"You're gonna sit on the ground? No demands for a throne?" Yugi mocked.

Yami didn't respond as he sat down. Hesitantly Yugi sat next to him though he kept his daggers in his hands. The vampire ade one move and he was dead.

"You must really hate vampires." Yami said.

"Yeah." Yugi nodded though it was a question.

"I understand why." Yami said.

Yugi turned of the daggers around in his hand. Yami watched him do so.

"Skilled with those huh?" Yami asked.

"Have to be." Yugi said.

"How many have you killed with them?" Yami asked softly.

"Of your kind only? Or both?" Yugi asked.

"You know exactly how many?" Yami asked.

"I take a life from someone. I'm going to remember each one." Yugi said. "I don't take what I do lightly. It should never be done lightly."

"No it shouldn't. So how many of each?" Yami asked.

"487 total. 269 wolves, 218 vampires." Yugi said staring at the daggers. "With these."

"You use something else as well?" Yami asked before he noticed the sword on Yugi's back. "Ah I see. A sword. And that?"

Yugi glanced sideways at him then back at the daggers. "392 total. 118 wolves, 274 vampires." Yugi said.

"So if my math is correct,you've killed 387 wolves and 492 vampires. More vampires than wolves." Yami said.

Yugi simply nodded. He remembered each one. How they died and what their names were too. He could bet the ones who killed his parents didn't even know their names but he knew every one's he killed.

"How do you so easily? How do you kill them so easily?" Yami asked.

"I don't. It's not easy. No matter you look I'm taking a life from someone. Possibly a father, or husband, a mother or wife. A sister, a brother. A friend." Yugi said. "But. I do it to protect my own family. My friends. I have to. If they don't attack us I don't attack them."

"You only do it if necessary." Yami said.

"Until I find the ones who killed my parents. Then.." Yugi turned the dagger to the blade was pointing to the ground. He stabbed down deep in the dirt. "...I'll do it for revenge."

Yami flinched when Yugi stabbed the ground so flawlessly. He looked at the boy next to him.

"So much hatred." He said. "You're gonna let it eat away at you."

"If that's what keeps me going then so be it. And you're one to talk. You and those mutts have been at war for as long as I can remember. Hypocritical to be judging me don't you think?" Yugi said.

"Yes I suppose you're right. Vampires and Lycan have not lived in peace for many years." Yami said looking up at the night sky. "I don't know if we ever will to be honest. And perhaps its their fault, perhaps its ours. Perhaps its both side's faults."

"And you just let us humans be stuck in the damn middle of it all." Yugi growled.

"Yes we do. Thing is Lycan can live without needing humans. But us? Well we need your kind to survive. So I guess you could say we depend on you." Yami said. "Though that's not how vampires see it. We see ourselves as above you. After all we're stronger, faster, and we live longer. I've seen more things than I care to share in my lifetime."

"You guys are freaks of nature." Yugi said. "So are wolves. You all think you're so dan great but you aren't."

"No we aren't. I mean here I am wondering how you can kill us so easily yet I know many vampires kill humans." Yami said. "Though there are also many who don't drink from humans."

"The vegetarians. Yeah I've heard of them. They get their fangs removed."

"And once the fangs are gone they're gone. Fangs do not grow back." Yami said.

"How do they live then?" Yugi asked.

"Animals are drained of their blood and they live off that." Yami said.

"I can see you aren't one." Yugi said.

"No I am not. I was raised a certain way and I can't stray from it." Yami said.

Yugi pulled his dagger from the ground. "So what I want to know is what's stopping me from killing you right here and now?"

"Nothing I suppose. Though, I do not believe you will do it." Yami watched him

"Do you now?" Yugi asked. "I mean, its the perfect opportunity. You come here in the dead of night with no back up or guards and no weapons. You don't know the area while I've been studying it for years. You're at my complete mercy." Yugi looked at him directly in the eyes.

"I am." Yami nodded. "So…" he looked back. "What will you do about it?"

Yugi stared at him for a moment before he saw movement behind him. "Duck!" He yelled before jumping up and throwing one of his daggers hitting what it was in the chest. Running over he pulled his dagger out. "Wolves. Damn it. They never attack at night. Malik!" he yelled as more ran over.

Malik came running out. He ran to Yugi putting his back to Yugi's. "What the hell are they doing here? How'd they find us?"

"I don't know but we need to make sure they don't get in the building." Yugi said putting his daggers away and pulling out his sword. He didn't know what Yai was planning on doing but he couldn't be bothered by that now.

"Well now is that any way to treat the hosts to your friends?" A large wolf walked over. He turn human and smirked down at Yugi. He pulled out a ripped piece of fabric. Yugi's eyes widened when he saw the blue and white striped pattern.

"Ryou." he said just louder than a whisper. He glared at the man in front of him. "What did you do with them!?"

"Oh don't worry they're safe. For now." he smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Yugi growled.

"It means their safety depends on how you behave. Now come with us nicely and they'll be ok. Fight us and I might just send word to kill them." he smirked.

"What do we do?" Malik whispered to Yugi.

"I don't know. If we leave anyone can go after the girls and kids." Yugi whispered.

"But if we don't Ryou, Jonouchi and everyone else can be killed." Malik whispered.

"Damn it." Yugi growled lowly. "Guess it wasn't the vampires who took them."

Yugi glanced to see Yami taking the kids. He tensed before Yami put a finger to his lips showing for him to be quiet. Yugi didn't want to trust him but he had no choice.

"We'll go with you." Yugi said looking to the wolf and putting his sword away.

"What?" Malik asked

"Wise choice kid." the wolf smirked. Their hands were bound behind them and their weapons collected. Yugi looked to Malik. He really hoped Malik would trust him on this.

Yugi stumbled as they were shoved into a wolf den. He looked ahead to find two white wolves. He knew exactly who they were. The wolf alpha and his mate. Akefia and Bakura. What shocked his is what he saw between them. Ryou. He was sleeping contently between the wolves.

"Ryou?" Malik looked as shocked as Yugi did.

"Why do you have him?" Yugi growled at the wolves. They turned to their human forms and smirked.

"Because we want him. Simple as that." Bakura said.

"There's no better reason." Akefia smirked

Yugi glared. "So you took the members of our camp. And here we thought it was the blood suckers."

"Took? Oh no no. They were given to us." Akefia said walking towards him. He leaned down so their faces were inches apart. Yugi stood his ground. "By a _friend_ of ours."

"Mind backing off? You smell like wet dog." Yugi sneered.

Akefia growled. "You're lucky he wants you." he growled. "Or else I'd be ripping you to shreds right now."

"What do you mean he? Who is he?" Yugi asked.

"Oh you'll see soon enough." Akefia smirked and stood straight. "Take that kid to the others and take this one…" he smirked down at Yugi. "...to a _private_ room."

Yugi glared before he was grabbed from behind. He was separated from Malik and taken to an isolated room. After being shoved and locked in he sat against a wall.

"Damn ropes are too tight. Assholes." he muttered. "But...who could they mean? Who is _he_? And why does he want me?" He was getting so irritated. All these damn supernaturals. They needed to just go extinct.

He sat like that for a while before someone finally came in. Looking up he immediately glared. He'd expected another wolf or even a vampire but no this was far worse. It was a human. And not just any human, it was his scumbag cousin.

"Hello dear cousin." Heba smirked.

Yugi glared daggers at him. "Hello trader."

"Trader? Now that's a bit harsh don't you think?" Heba asked closing the door behind him.

"No I'd say its spot on." Yugi growled. "In league with wolves now huh? And what makes you think they won't stab you in the back like you did to so many others?"

"We have an….understanding." Heba squatted down in front of him. "They give me what..no..who I want and in return I tell them things i know about the vampires. And I've got the same deal going with the vampires."

Yugi glared at him. "Bastard."

"Now now be nice. I am rescuing you after all." Heba smirked.

"Go to hell." Yugi growled.

Heba's smirk widened before he grabbed the back of Yugi's hair and pulled it back. Yugi hissed in pain his head tilted back with his face up. Heba leaned in close.

"If I do I'm taking you with me cousin." he smirked

Yugi glared through his wince. "Don't call me that." he growled.

"But why? I mean that is what we are aren't we?" he asked.

"Not anymore. You're nothing but a trader. You will _never_ be my cousin again." Yugi growled and kicked his chest throwing him onto his back and skidding across the floor. "Touch me again and I'll kill you."

Heba sighed before getting up. "And here I thought you'd cooperate. What was I thinking?" He pulled out a gun and squatted in front of him again. Pointing the gun at Yugi's chest he looked directly in the eyes. "Here's the deal you be a good little boy and I won't kill you. Sound good?"

Yugi glared at him as his teeth gritted. "What do you want me for? You have both species wrapped around your damn finger so why me?"

"Oh its not me who wants you. Although that is what the wolves think. But no its not me who wants. Honestly in my opinion you just die. Just like your mommy and daddy. You can go join them." Heba said earning a growl from Yugi. Heba sighed. "But unfortunately someone is willing to pay a very good price for you. Guess you've pissed some people off cousin. Now let's go." He grabbed Yugi's hair and people him to stand up. He forced him to walk ahead and kept the gun to his back.

Yugi reluctantly walked. "What about the others?"

"What about them?" Heba asked in a bored tone.

"They need to be let go!" Yugi growled at him.

"Not my problem. I only need you." Heba said. He turned Yugi and grabbed his hair and pulled, forcing his head back again. He forced the barrel of the gun into his mouth. Yugi tensed. "Try anything stupid and I'll kill you on the spot got it? Your _friends_ are not my concern so keep your mouth shut and behave. Do you understand?"

Yugi nodded slightly. He didn't exactly have a choice. His cousin was a heartless bastard that would kill him if provoked to.

"Good boy." Heba removed the gun and let his hair go. "Now walk."

Yugi turned and walked.

Heba drove them to an all too familiar building. Yugi stared up at the vampire castle with dark eyes. He was going back to this hell? You have got to be kidding.

Instead of going in the front like he'd been taken before Heba took him through a secret entrance. He had to wonder where his cousin was taking him. He'd never been down this way. Actually if he'd known about this entrance he would have used to end the vampire king and queen ages ago. They continued down many confusing man made tunnels. If he tried to run he'd get lost for sure. There were just too many turns and all different angles.

Yugi glanced back at Heba who looked exceptionally proud of himself. Yugi's eyes narrowed. To think, your own family, flesh and blood, turning you into the very creatures you are targeted the most by. The thought alone pisses him off. He looked forward. Still, if it was the leach or tick he was being given to they would have gone through the front doors. So that brings another question: Who was Heba taking him to?

"Wondering who wants you cousin?" Heba smirked.

Yugi growled. "Nope just wondering how I should kill them. Quickly or slowly and painfully." Yugi lied.

Heba laughed. "In your condition you won't be killing anyone. When was the last time you got a real good sleep? A good meal?"

Yugi's teeth clenched. Heba was right Yugi was exhausted and starving. He didn't have the strength to fight let alone kill anyone. Whatever was waiting for him he'd have endure it and pray he comes out alive at then of it. He just hoped Malik or one of the others could get free from the wolves and run.

"Stop here." Heba said. Yugi stopped. Heba walked from behind him to a wall easily putting his back to Yugi. He was either very brave or very stupid...and Yugi was betting on the latter. "Oh cousin." Heba laughed. "I can feel you judging me. Think I'm dumb to put my back to you?" he asked before he pushed a brick. To Yugi's surprised it moved. A secret entrance!?

Sure enough a door showed before Heba opened it. He moved to the side and shoved Yugi in. Yugi stumbled forward before standing straight and looking forward. A scowl came to his face at who was in front of him.

"You have got to be kidding me." Yugi muttered.

 **And there you have it! Sorry for the short chapter but in the mood to set a cliff hanger! Hehes hope you enjoyed. Please fav/follow and review!**

 **Here's the deal guys. I am not going back to college. I know I know sad right? But not really. I'm striking out on my own! (Not really striking out as I moved out at 16, yes legally, but you get my drift.) in this case internet will not be my main priority for my new place as I want to keep bills as low as possible! So! I will probably do updates when i can. Sorry! But on the plus side not moving till at least January maybe later. Sorry again!**

 **Well that's all! Thanks for the support guys! It means a lot!**


End file.
